Shades Of Pink
by LadyBee2
Summary: So this is a one shot of Mercedes and Mitzeee getting down.. Its new and different but its good, I just pray you like it


Mercedes' POV

Pink, all i see is pink as im sitting in this comfy chair, i see it right infront of my face. A single flick of the wrist and I see pink.

Slow slide of a hand up my chest, the swaying of hips in my face. I reach out my hand and pull back the thin pink elastic and listen to the sound it makes wen it regains contact with skin.

"No touching" I'm brought back to reality wen she speaks but i didnt hear her.

Shes facing me, she puts her hand on my stomache and drags it up to my shoulder, she spins round and grabs onto my neck and snakily sits on me and grinds, i run my hand down her chest and she bats my hand away.

"I sed no touching" she says.

I hold onto the arms of the chair and she carries on. She grinds alot harder and my grip on the sofa gets tighter, she rubs my neck and grinds some more then gets up. She reaches behind her to grab my legs, she bends over and puts her legs at either side of my thighs and then she puts her hands on the floor and grinds hard.

"Aaaahh fuck please" Im sure im tearing the sofa right now.

This beautiful sight on me is so fucking hot, i really wanna touch her but i cant. I cant resist it, i run my hand down her ass and give her a firm slap.

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry" i reply, putting my hand back on the sofa.

Pink, thats what i see, in the room, on her, on me. Pink is everywhere. She gets up and bends down infront of me, her hands are on my knees and are slowly making their way higher, my hands are struggling to keep carm. She bends her head down and opens my jeans with her teeth, she grips the hem of my jeans and drags them down aswell as my knickers to my ankles.

I look up at the ceiling and see pink glitter all over it, im pulled to the edge of the chair and my legs are spread apart, all the while i stare at the pink ceiling. She grips my thighs and bends her head down.

"No touching ok? Keep your hands on the chair and dont touch any part of me. You dont want me to tie your hands now do you?" Her voice drips with a menacing seduction and it drives me insane.

She bends down licks a line and i moan. She licks my clit a few times before sucking.

"Aaaahh fuck please, aaaahh." I cant help it, shes so fucking good at it and it drives me insane.

She pulls one hand away from my thigh and slips a finger inside me, she bites her tongue and then dips back in, as her tongue comes in contact with my clit, i scream. I can feel this big sensation, like a vibration and i realise its her tongue bar. Her tongue bar vibrates and its making me go outta control.

"Aaaaahh baby.. Aaahh aaahh fuck, please.. Mmmm feels so fucking good.. Hahaaaa yeeaahh, oooohh gosh."

She sucks hard and holds her tongue bar right on my clit and its too much, i really cant handle it.

"Baby please, i cant aaaahh.. I cant take it.. Baby stop aaaaahhh please Mmmmm" i grab her hair and try pull her back but she just slaps my hand away.

"I warned you, now you're gonna pay." she says.

Im brought out of cloud nine when I'm being turned over. Im bent over the chair and she runs her hands all over me, im so excited because i dont know what shes gonna do.

"I told u not to touch me but u didnt wanna listen." she slaps me and i gasp with the shock of it.

"Just one simple thing i told u to do." slap

"Think i need to teach you another lesson, dont you? Dont move, see if you can listen to that." i hear her get up and move around behind me, i wanna turn around but i cant. I hear her come back with something in her hand, sounds like a bag.

"Good girl, you didnt move." she sucks a kiss into the bottom of my back to show her appreciation.

I hear her reach into the bag to get something out. I feel a silk like material run across my back, the material soon comes infront of my face and covers my eyes, she pulls on it and my head falls backwards.

"Look how beautiful you look." she kisses my neck and sinks her teeth in like a vampire.

She grabs my arms and ties my hands together like a prisoner in handcuffs. "You look so fucking sexy, looking all innocent for me." She slaps my ass and i cry out in pleasure.

"Aaahh no, that moaning is too much. You need to stop, i know its gonna be hard for you so I thought I'd help you." she pulled out something and soon i felt a ball going into my mouth.

She slapped me again and I cried out but it was muffled. "That's more like it hehehe"

Mitzee's POV

I love it when she's like this, so beautiful and sexy, surrendering her body for me.

I run my hand across her ass and slap her, she lets out this type of cry that makes u want to be rough; it's so fucking beautiful so I have to slap her ass again.

"Mmmm Mmhhmmm" Her cries are muffled by the ball but it cant go on for long so I take it out of her mouth and she moans as if shes been wanting to moan for ages.

I slide my hand up her crack and slap her again. "Aaahh fuck baby" I've missed that voice.

You've been a naughty girl Mercy." slap "Someone needs to teach you a lesson." slap, slap "And its gonna be me."

I reach into the bag and get out a little vibrating toy and its remote. "maybe this would teach you ayy?" i slowly push it inside her pussy and make sure its positioned properly.

"Let's test it out shall we?" i pick up the remote, rub her back and then press the button.

"AAAAAAAHH BAAAABBYY AAAAAHH FUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!" her body starts to shake with intense pleasure and she screams so much, it sounds so fucking hot and i have to moan with her.

I bend down and suck kisses into her back. I push the toy in more and hold it right on her G spot, then i turn up the tempo and press the button.

"BAAAAAABBYY AAAAAHH, PLEEEAASSEE MMMMMM FUCK.. THIS AAAHH THIS IS.. HAHAAAAA THIS IS TORTUUUUURREEEEE.. BABY PLEASE STOP!" her cries are outta control and it's driving me crazy, i have to do more.

I push it in further and twist it over and over again and she cries out an opra-like cry. I turn the tempo to the max and hold on the button.

"HMMHHMMM BAABBYY PLEASE.. I CANT, I CANT.. PLEASE BABY STOP, IM GONNA CUM PLEASE STOP BABY STOP.. FUUUUUUUUCCKKK I CANT HANDLE THIS" Mercy screams so much and her body cant take the onslaught that I'm giving her.

Her legs shakes so much then she squirts all over the chair. She shakes with everything shes got then she slumps forward onto the chair. I pull the toy out of her and kiss a line up her back.

"Baby? Mercy get up." I pull on her blind folds and take them off and see that she's passed out. I stand up and pick her up and carry her to the next room which is the bedroom.

I untie her and tuck her underneath the duvet, I slide in next to her and wrap my arms around her, i soon fall asleep after her.


End file.
